MISA în presă, anul 2006
Articole de presă despre MISA, apărute în anul 2006: ; ianuarie * Guru Bivolaru, azil politic in Suedia, 04 Ianuarie 2006, Mariana Bechir, Ionel Stoica, Cotidianul, preluat de presa-zilei.ro, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru are statut de refugiat in Suedia, 4 ianuarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru a primit azil politic in Suedia , 4 ianuarie 2006, Cosmin Torr, Averea, copie, copie2 * Suedia ii acorda azil politic lui Gregorian Bivolaru, 4 Ianuarie 2006, BBC, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru, azil politic in Suedia, 4 Ianuarie 2006, Ionela Neagu, Curierul Naţional, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru bate duru , 04 Ian 2006, Liviu AVRAM, Cotidianul, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru are statut de refugiat in Suedia, 4 ianuarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru a obtinut azil politic in Suedia, 4 ianuarie 2006, România Liberă, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Azil pentru Guru , 4 ianuarie 2006, Voichita RASCANU, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Cazul "Bivolaru" starneste ingrijorare in Romania , 5 ianuarie 2006, George TARATA, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Cine a gresit in cazul Bivolaru? , 5 ianuarie 2006, Sorin Rosca Stanescu, Ziua, copie, copie2 * "Guru" a lasat justitia romana fara pantaloni, 05/01/2006, Ziarul de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * Ce implicatii are azilul suedez al lui Guru pentru Romania?, 5 ianuarie 2006, Ionut Baias, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * YOGI may stay in Sweden, 5 ianuarie 2006, TT, Sydsvenskan (Suedia), copie, copie2 * Cazul "Guru" ne scoate din Europa, 05 Ianuarie 2006, Narcis Iordache, Evenimentul Zilei, copie, copie2 copie3 * Guru ridica poalele robelor, 5 Ianuarie 2006, Cristina Hurdubaia, Valentina Pop, Cotidianul, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru, favorizat de Ministerul Justitiei, 5 ianuarie 2006, Averea, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Ministerul Justitiei nu a trimis in Suedia probele anchetatorilor impotriva lui Gregorian Bivolaru, 06.01.2006, Ramona LICA, Gândul, copie, copie2 * Misantropie, 6 ianuarie 2006, Tia Serbanescu, Curentul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Monica Macovei ,sustinatoarea lui Gregorian Bivolaru si ca presedinte al APADOR-CH si ca ministru al justitiei (Politica) , 06 Ianuarie 2006, Ramona Feraru, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Monica Macovei da vina pe procurori in cazul Bivolaru, 6 ianuarie 2006, Cosmin Torr, Averea, preluat de infonews.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru - suedez din 2011, 06 ianuarie 2006, Adevărul, preluat de newspad.ro, copie, copie2 * Deznodamantul din cazul Bivolaru, previzibil pentru Macovei , 6 ianuarie 2006, Corina SCARLAT, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Azil politic în Suedia , 6 ianuarie 2006, Andrei Comanescu, AIM, copie, copie2 * Semnale contradictorii privind integrarea in UE, 7 ianuarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Comunitatea evreiasca l-a acuzat pe Bivolaru de antisemitism, 07 ianuarie 2006, Adevărul, preluat de newspad.ro, copie, copie2 * In cazul Gregorian Bivolaru, Macovei nu considera ca s-a antepronuntat, 9 Ianuarie 2006, Curentul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Palma lui Bivolaru, 9 Ianuarie 2006, RAZVAN PETRE, dezvaluiri.ro, copie, copie2 * Drept la replica, 09 Ianuarie 2006, dezvaluiri.ro, copie, copie2 * Justitia suedeza, manipulata de martori drogati sub bagheta judecatorului-porno Simona Lungu, 10 Ianuarie 2006, Adina Anghelescu, Razvan Savaliuc, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Scheletul din dulap, 10 ianuarie 2006, Alexandru Lazescu, Revista 22, copie, copie2 * Stiri pe scurt - Scrisoarea lui Macovei , 10 ianuarie 2006, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru aparat de avocatul lui Basescu , 11 ianuarie 2006, Ziua, copie copie2 * Astazi tema nu mai este Gregorian Bivolaru, ci MISA , 12 ianuarie 2006, Gabriel ANDREESCU, copie, copie2 * Monica face spirala langa epava justitiei, 14 Ianuarie 2006, Radu Tudor, Săptămâna Financiară, copie, copie2 * Justitia la judecata. Cazul Bivolaru (de Miron Damian), 14 ianuarie 2006, Miron Damian, Cotidianul, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Cand CNSAS conspira Securitatea... , 19 ianuarie 2006, Gabriel Andreescu, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru este urmarit penal pentru rasism si antisemitism , 20 ianuarie 2006, Ramoan Feraru, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Se finalizeaza anchetele in dosarele lui 'Guru' Bivolaru, 21 Ianuarie 2006, C.L., Cotidianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Gurul Bivolaru cercetat in doua dosare , 21 ianuarie 2006, M.V.R., Ziua, copie, copie2 * ANRC, subordonata Primului Ministru, pune pumnul in gura ziarului DEZVALUIRI.RO, 23 Ianuarie 2006, dezvaluiri.ro, copie, copie2 * Juramantul lui „Guru“, 24-01-2006, Adina Anghelescu, Razvan Savaliuc, Averea, preluat de infonews.ro, copie, copie2 ; februarie * Stiri pe scurt - Raport finalizat , 6 februarie 2006, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Macovei si Morar refuza Comisia de abuzuri , 7 februarie 2006, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Acordarea azilului politic lui Gregorian Bivolaru provoaca proteste in Suedia, 7 Feb. 2006, Sorin Simion, Gardianul, preluat de presa-zilei.ro, copie, copie2 * CSM: Raportul Ministerului Justitiei in cazul Bivolaru, incomplet, 8 Februarie 2006, Afrodita Cicovschi, Curierul Naţional, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * CSM a amanat discutarea raportului in cazul MISA , 8 februarie 2006, Ziua, copie, copie2 * 'Guru' in Suedia, adeptii lui la miting, in Bucuresti, 08 februarie 2006, Libertatea, preluat de newspad.ro, copie, copie2 * Purtatoarea de cuvant a MISA Crina Tencalec despre justitie si yoga, 8 Februarie 2006, Mihnea Petru-Parvu, România liberă, copie, copie2 * Stelian Paraschiv, psiholog principal: O grupare care dezvolta instinctul gregar, 8 Februarie 2006, România liberă, copie, copie2 * Raportul de inspectie in cauza "Bivolaru" a fost amanat, 8 Februarie 2006, VIRGIL BURLA, România liberă, copie, copie2 * Mass-media si autoritatile, vinovate de azilul lui Bivolaru, 14 Februarie 2006, Ionel Stoica, Cotidianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * MJ: Suedezii i-au dat azil lui Gregorian Bivolaru din cauza mediatizarii subiectului, 14 Februarie 2006, Afrodita Cicovschi, Curierul Naţional, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Macovei solicita Curtii Supreme suedeze clarificari in cazul Bivolaru , 14 februarie 2006, Bogdan GALCA, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Motive politice in cazul Bivolaru , 16 februarie 2006, Ziua, copie, copie2 * La Iasi, dosarul MISA s-a spart ca un balon de sapun, 18 februarie 2006, Marius MARGINEANU, Ziarul de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * PSD vrea demisia ministrului Justitiei, 18 Februarie 2006, Ziua, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Lobby pentru MISA: Televiziunea publica a incalcat grosolan deontologia jurnalistica (Social), 22 Februarie 2006, Gardianul, preluat de presa-zilei.ro, copie, copie2 * Romanian magistrates debate yoga guru case, 23 februarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Raportul CSM in cazul Gregorian Bivolaru arata cu degetul spre ministerul Justitiei, 23 februarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Raportul CSM: Grabit si protector pentru magistrati, 23 februarie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Ponta o face mincinoasa pe Macovei , 23 februarie 2006, R.G.&V.D., Ziua, copie, copie2 * Abuzurile reclamate de guru Bivolaru, infirmate de CSM, 24 Februarie 2006, Adevărul, preluat de eziare.com, copie, copie2 * CSM: Monica Macovei a impiedicat aflarea adevarului in Dosarul Gregorian Bivolaru , 24 februarie 2006, Ioana Theodoru, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Cazul Bivolaru, in atentia Parlamentului , 25 februarie 2006, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Perchezitiile domiciliare in cazul Gregorian Bivolaru autorizate de judecator, 25 Februarie 2006, Cronica Română, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * TRUCAJE VIDEO IN PERCHEZITIILE MISA, 28 februarie 2006, MIHAI NICULESCU, Ziarul, preluat de ziare.zaraf.ro, copie, copie2 ; martie * Dimensiunea culturala a cazului Bivolaru, Gabriel Andreescu, 1 martie 2006, Gabriel Andreescu, Romania Culturala, copie, copie2 * Instructor yoga din Germania dezvaluie legaturile invizibile ale MISA , 6 martie 2006, Emil Berdeli, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * In ultimul dosar, Guru va fi judecat pentru crima organizata si antisemitism , 8 martie 2006, Lidia Popeangaal, Racoviceanu, Gardianul, copie, copie2, copie3 * Clanul Tartasesti , 22 martie 2006, George TARATA, Ziua, copie, copie2 ; aprilie * Miting MISA - Yoghinii cer demisia lui Botos, 9 aprilie 2006, MAGDA COLGIU, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * «State danger» Yoga - Freedom of belief in Romania, 13 aprilie 2006, Lodewijk Dros, www.trouw.nl, pubicat pe Yogaesoteric, copie, copie2 * HUMAN RIGHTS. Romania proceeds against yoga practitioners, 13 aprilie 2006, Lodewijk Dros, www.trouw.nl, preluat de Yogaesoteric, copie, copie2, copie3 * Liderii MISA nu-l mai gasesc pe Gregorian Bivolaru in Suedia , 15 aprilie 2006, B. Costescu, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru, citat la o adresã falsã, 17 aprilie 2006, Antena 3, preluat de newspad.ro, copie, copie2 * GRIPA TV: Cum M.I. S.-A. pus pata pe nu te joci cu te-încurci!, 19 Aprilie 2006, Cristian TIMOFTE, Monitorul de Neamţ, copie, copie2 * What the newspapers say: April 20, 2006, 20 aprilie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Propaganda in TVR pentru yoghinaria lui Bivolaru pe banii publici (Social), 20 Aprilie 2006, Gândul, preluat de presa-zilei.ro, copie, copie2 * CSM: Nu au existat ingerinţe în cazul Gregorian Bivolaru, 23 Februarie, 2006, BBC Romanian, copie, copie2 * Macovei acuzata de CSM in cazul MISA , 24 februarie 2006, Voichita RASCANU, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Inspectorii CSM au fost impiedicati sa verifice documentele din arhivele Ministerului Justitiei. CSM: Macovei nu a trimis toate actele in Suedia pentru extradarea lui Bivolaru , 24 februarie 2006, Ramona Feraru, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Prima Spirala MISA s-a facut la Tartasesti, 29 Aprilie 2006, Petrisor Cana, Click!, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 ; mai * Monica a mers cel mai departe, 2 Mai 2006, Cotidianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru, adus la Herculane pe calea meditatiei, 6 MAI 2006, Lucian URSULETU, Gândul, copie, copie2 * Gripa aviară , 18 mai 2006, Andrei Comanescu, AIM, copie, copie2 * Victimele pornografiei şi prostituţiei, 22 mai 2006, Ziarul de Mureş, copie, copie2 * MISA - indobitocire, pornografie si prostitutie, 22 mai 2006, Dan Papij, Buna ziua, Ardeal, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Urinoterapia Misa (foto necenzurate), 22 mai 2006, Dan Papij, Gazeta de Cluj, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Ritualurile şocante ale sectei lui Bivolaru, 23 mai 2006, Andrei Badin, Adevărul, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru îşi cheamă adepţii la jocuri sexuale, 29 mai 2006, Ziarul de Mureş, copie, copie2 * MISA, indobitocire, pornografie si prostitutie, 29 mai 2006, Dan Papij, Gazeta de Oradea, copie, copie2 * Din indepartata si friguroasa Suedie, Gregorian Bivolaru isi cheama adeptii la jocuri sexuale , 30 Mai 2006, Dan PAPIJ, Gazeta de Bistrita, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru 'fiul lui Dumnezeu' si 'salvatorul planetei', 30 Mai 2006, Andrei Badin, Adevărul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Parada gay il uneste pe Becali cu MISA, 30/05/2006, Ziarul de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * MISA de Cluj, 31 mai 2006, Monica Aciocanesei, Buna ziua, Ardeal, copie, copie2 * Stirile zilei - Cazul Bivolaru - Marturie surpriza , 31 mai 2006, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 ; iunie * Doctrina MISA - fals tratat de yoga, 5 iunie 2006, Dana Toma, Bună ziua, Ardeal, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Noua Ordine Mondială şi România , 8 iunie 2006, AIM, copie, copie2 * Noua Ordine Mondială şi România IV , 8 iunie 2006, AIM, copie, copie2 * Noua Ordine Mondială şi România , 8 iunie 2006, redactia_aim, copie, copie2 * Copii infectaţi cu HIV, în ashramurile MISA, 20 iunie 2006, Valentin POPESCU, Andrei Badin, Adevărul, copie, copie2 * MISA nu neagă aventurile sexuale ale lui Guru, 27 iunie 2006, Adevărul, copie, copie2 * Guru, sex cu 1.000 de virgine, 27 iunie 2006, Andrei Badin, Adevărul, copie, copie2 ; iulie * Guru Bivolaru s-a evaporat si in Suedia, 6 Iulie 2006, Cristian Stanescu, Georgeta Ghidovat, Cotidianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * What the newspapers say: July 6, 2006, 6 iulie 2006, HotNews.ro, copie, copie2 * Ghiveci cu "mari romani" pe TVR, 10 Iulie 2006, Nicoleta Zaharia, Adevărul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie * Circul marilor români, 11 iulie 2006, Marius Vasileanu, Adevărul, copie, copie2 * Bivolaru şi 47 de instructori MISA, acuzaţi de trafic de persoane şi crimă organizată, 13 iulie 2006, Adevărul, preluat de stiri.acasa.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru a ajuns la Curtea Constitutionala , 13 iulie 2006, George TARATA, Ziua, copie copie2 * Autoritatile romane reusesc sa "piarda", in mod constant, cei mai celebri acuzati, 24 Iulie 2006, Dana Lascu, AMOS News, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Zaher Iskandarani, ultimul pe lista fugarilor celebri, 24 iulie 2006, Adevărul, copie, copie2 ; august * Lungu' nasului in CSM, mai tare ca legea! , 1 August 2006, Razvan SAVALIUC, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Cum sa-l prinzi pe guru Bivolaru, 02 Aug 2006, Cotidianul, copie, copie2 * Guru, asteptat deasupra litoralului, 3 August 2006, Mariana Iancu, Cotidianul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Guru Bivolaru ramane 'apt pentru arestare', 5 August 2006, Adrian Horincar, Curentul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru ramåne arestat. Doar pe hårtie , 5 august 2006, B. Costescu, Gardianul, copie * Mandatul de arestare emis pe numele lui Bivolaru ramane valabil, 5 august 2006, Dorin Timonea, România liberă, Ediţia Transilvania-Banat, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 * Romania in 5 minute - TERGIVERSARE - ""Guru"", la Curtea Constitutionala, 5 august 2006, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Gregorian Bivolaru - Mandat mentinut, 7 august 2006, LUCIAN DOBRATER, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * SPIRALA MISA, 12 aug 2006, Realitatea TV, copie, copie2 * It is a question of money, 13 August 2006, Karsten Fischer, Dialogcentret (Danemarca), copie, copie2 * Natha leader speaks out, 14 August 2006, Tom Thygesen Frederiksen, Dialogcentret (Danemarca), copie, copie2 * Fata nevazuta a cazului Gregorian Bivolaru, 21 august 2006, Horia Radu, Atac, preluat de ziare.zaraf.ro, copie, copie2 * URINOTERPIA SUEDEZA , 24 august 2006, Andi Topala, Ion Alexandru, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Spirala MISA cu 7.000 de yoghini la Costinesti, 28 August 2006, Curentul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 ; septembrie * Scrisoare - Dumnezeu de pe locul 190, 15 septembrie 2006, Dragos Ghitulete, Cotidianul, copie, copie2 * Observator - Romania in 5 minute - ACCIDENT - Judecatorul lui Guru, mort la Sibiu, 25 septembrie 2006, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * Judecatorul cazului “guru” Bivolaru, decedat intr-un accident de circulatie, 26 Septembrie 2006, V. Nesa, Cronica Română, copie, copie2 * A murit judecătorul Gheorghe Ciulacu, 26 septembrie 2006, Gabriela ROMAN, Ziarul de sibiu, copie, copie2 * Judecatorul din dosarul liderului MISA, mort într-un accident rutier , 26 septembrie 2006, Gardianul, copie, copie2 * Judecatorul lui Guru a murit, 26 septembrie 2006, Gabriela Roman, Ziarul de Sibiu, preluat de hotnews.ro, copie, copie2 ; octombrie * ADEVARUL DESPRE SCANDALUL MISA, 02 octombrie 2006, Ziarul, preluat de stiri.rol.ro, copie, copie2 * Continenta sexuala si lecuirea de boala "menstruatie" - punctele-forte ale conferintei MISA, 04.10.2006, Gândul, copie, copie2 * Afara din invatamant! - Dr. Florin Topoliceanu, 07 Octombrie 2006, Magda OLTEANU, Cezar ELISEI, Ziua de Iaşi, copie, copie2 * Yoghinii si-au tras post de televiziune, 10 Octombrie 2006, dezvaluiri.ro, copie, copie2 * Erori judiciare pentru care nu plateste nimeni, 10 Oct 2006, Cristina Hurdubaia, Cotidianul, copie, copie2 * Noua dezordine spirituala, 13 Octombrie 2006, Adrian Schiop, Prezent, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Kitty Cepraga, initiata de Gregorian Bivolaru, 17 Octombrie 2006, Ema Lazar, Atac, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Dan CIACHIR: Formator la oi m-as duce , 18 octombrie 2006, Dan Ciachir, Ziua, copie, copie2 * We want long orgasms, 18. okt. 2006, TV 2 (Danemarca), Traducere Google, copie, copie2 * Procesul "gurului" Bivolaru continua la Sibiu , 27 octombrie 2006, George TARATA, Ziua, copie, copie2 * Liberi si periculosi, 28 Octombrie 2006, Bogdan GALCA, George TARATA, Ziua, preluat de memo.ro, copie, copie2 * Liberi si periculosi , 28 octombrie 2006, Bogdan GALCA, George TARATA, Ziua, copie, copie2 * "Rezistenta prin cultura" ca libertate de a exista altfel decat ti se permite , octombrie 2006, Atitudini, copie, copie2 ; noiembrie * MISA lui Bivolaru s-a strecurat in Liceul "M. Viteazul", 03.11.2006, E.L., Gândul, copie, copie2 * MISA, predata la liceu, 4 noiembrie 2006, TOMA ROMAN JR, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * PSD vrea capul Monicai Macovei, 14 Noiembrie 2006, Adriana Dutu, Curentul, preluat de 9am.ro, copie, copie2 * Serban Nicolae:"Nu ne vom ruga ca ministrul Macovei sa-si dea demisia!", 15 Noiembrie 2006, D. Baragan, Cronica Română, preluat de 9am.ro, copie * Simona Lungu, fosta judecatoare porno, vrea sa revina in magistratura, 29.11.2006, Gabriela STEFAN, Gândul, copie, copie2 * Romania in 5 minute - "VEDETA PORNO" - Vrea sa fie iar magistrat, 29 noiembrie 2006, Jurnalul Naţional, copie, copie2 * "Judecatoarea porno" vrea iar in magistratura, 29 Noiembrie 2006, Acasă TV, copie, copie2 ; decembrie * MISA se rupe - Cand Guru nu-i acasa discipolii isi dau la basca, 28 decembrie 2006, Toma Roman jr, Jurnalul Naţional, preluat de stiri.rol.ro, copie, copie2 Categorie:MISA în presă